roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG A3
}} The AUG A3 is an Austrian Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 52, or it can be purchased with credits. History The AUG A3 is an upgrade to the AUG A1 and AUG A2. The main improvement for this version is the addition of a bolt release to ease reloading. Older versions of the AUG can be upgraded to use the newer A3 stock and in turn the button release, though some internal parts also need to be changed. The A3 also comes with a new style of flash hider, which can have suppressors attached over it. This was not standard on older versions. The scope and flash hider developed for the AUG A3 is compatible with the older AUG rifles, and the top rail system is interchangeable is between the A2 and A3. There exists a submachine gun variant of the AUG A3 in-game, known as the AUG A3 Para. In-Game ''General Information The AUG A3 sports average damage for its class, being a four-shot-kill (4SK) up close and a 5SK at the end of its damage drop-off. Its rate-of-fire (RoF) is slightly above-average, at 720 RPM - just outperforming the likes of the AUG A1, AUG A2 and AK12. Range is very average for its class, with the damage drop-off beginning at 70 studs and finishing at 140 studs. Muzzle velocity is standard for other 5.56x45mm NATO weapons, at 2500 studs per second. Combined with the average damage and range, this results in a fairly average but consistent time-to-kill (TTK) at most ranges. Recoil is quite low overall, with the recoil pattern being fairly tight and sporting low recoil per shot. However, like other AUG weapons, it has higher horizontal recoil, although it is less extreme on the AUG A3 than it is on other members of the AUG series. Magazine capacity is typical for an assault rifle, at 30 rounds plus one-in-the-chamber. Reload times are quite slow, taking 3.1 seconds for a tactical reload and 4.3 seconds for an empty reload - matching the likes of other AUG weapons but sluggish when compared to other weapons in its class. Unlike other AUG assault rifles, the weapon features a three-round burst fire mode, which fires at the same RoF when in full-auto but has no delay between bursts. Usage & Tactics The AUG A3 is an effective medium-range assault rifle. Its mild recoil lends itself to automatic fire at distances outside of close-quarters-combat (CQC). Its RoF combined with its recoil allows it to be controllable and a fairly competitive TTK outside of close-range. The weapon is a mediocre performer at close-range. The average damage and fire rate limits the AUG A3's ability to be used up close, where faster-firing or higher damage weapons tend to fair better. Long-range is not the weapon's forte but given the low per-shot recoil, it is doable. Tap-firing the weapon at such distances remains effective, more so than with other assault rifles. Since switching between firemodes is instantaneous, users can easily switch to semi-automatic for long-range and back to full-auto or its three-round burst. The three-round burst allows for better accuracy at medium-range and better ammunition conservation. If one prefers accuracy over volume of fire, one may switch to the burst-fire mode for medium ranges and use full-auto only at close ranges. It also allows for more shots to be placed on target at longer distances when compared to semi-auto. One thing to note is that there is no delay between bursts, meaning an experienced user can remain in burst-mode but fire fast as full-auto at close-ranges and tap-fire at long-range targets. One of the main drawbacks of the AUG A3 is its long reload times, which expose a user for a long period of time without being able to effectively return fire to an incoming foe. Users should try to prevent from having to perform empty reloads. When performing a reload, they should do so preferably behind cover or in a non-hostile environment. It is also wise to carry a close-quarters secondary weapon to make up for the lackluster performance of the AUG A3 in CQC and when a user runs dry. Weapons such as pistols, machine pistols or sawed-off shotguns like the Serbu Shotgun are viable secondary options to use at close-ranges, sporting fast kill times and high stopping power. Given the low vertical recoil but higher horizontal recoil, a Compensator is a good choice to help mitigate the latter. It allows the AUG A3 to be more controllable at all distances. This works well in paring with a grip such as the Angled Grip. Due to its inability to 3SK close range, Armor Piercing rounds are more useful, as they make the AUG A3 a 4SK at all ranges, comparable to the L85A2. Conclusion The AUG A3 is an inverse of the AUG A1; they are pretty similar with a few differences. It trades out the default optic of the AUG A1 for a wider choice of optics, as it won't have the same accuracy penalties that the AUG A1 has. It has worse hipfire accuracy than its predecessor, but in turn receives higher damage. These traits support the AUG A3 in closer engagements that the AUG A1 would have more difficult times in. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Good RoF. * High aiming stability. * Tight bullet spread. * No fire mode change animation - allows fire-modes to be changed instantly. * Good iron sights. * Very low vertical recoil. Cons: * Long reload time. * Moderate camera recoil. * Moderately high horizontal recoil. Trivia * The AUG A3 was added in the 0.6.0 update along with the AUG A2, AUG HBAR, and the AUG A3 Para. It originally appeared in the closed Alpha. * The Canted Iron Sight on the AUG A3 is extremely misaligned. * The AUG A3 uses a Coyote Brown finish, like the AUG A3 Para, in contrast to the Olive Drab Green of the AUG A1 and A2. ** In the alpha version, the AUG A3 had two paint variants: a tiger stripe camo, and a sleek black and gray finish. * Its iron sights during the alpha stages were identical to the alpha M4's iron sights. * The AUG A3's model in-game is missing its bolt release, which is essential to make it an AUG A3. * The AUG A3 is one of only two AUG series weapons to feature a three-round burst, the other being the AUG A3 Para. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:AUG Family Category:Assault Rifles